who knew he could love
by MissLabrinthLuvsLoki
Summary: well Loki is planing his evil he goes to a cafe and brain washes everyone but labyrinth because she is some how immune to his powers so Loki captures her to find out how it is possible what new found plots will they face and what will they learn about each other maybe even fall in love well lets see.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The day was hot mid 90s and rising but not for thous indoors. New York was as busy as ever the cafe on Broadway a strange man was walking with a evil glare in his eyes and walks into the cafe and yells "I need energy you get me something good." The girl dose as she is told "that will be 2.90" he takes it and with a whisk of his hand she had forgotten every thing along with every one other than a girl that was picking up a spoon she had dropped and when she got back up everyone was on the floor but the tall figure that was leaving. She got up and ran to him "what happened" she asked as he did the hand thing to her again "I'm sorry but this isn't star wars what have you done" she said looking back to the cafe then she didn't know her surrounding and she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

What happened the women thought to herself

were am I dear lord no did he take me. She opened her eyes to find herself on a white bed

she moved and felt a sharp pain in her back then the tall dark man came up and said "I don't think you should move he hit you rather hard and it will hurt a while." he looked at her long and hard then turned around thinking that she was to shocked to talk and headed for the door. Then she yelled an unpleasant comment "well were is Luke and Lea Darth Vader and what with the horns and he left pretty annoyed. He thinks to himself so it begins. A few hours later he came back looking at her as she ate her bagel and says "well well well I guess that you want to get on my bad side well bring it on princess bring it on." she stares at him and goes back to eating not taking her eyes off him. Then he breaks the silence and says "what cat caught your tongue." she puts down her food and says "no your just so ugly I cant take my eyes off you because it is so amazing that a human can be so ugly." "well the funny thing is," he began but was cut of by her, "that you know that you are this ugly." then he turned and fumed out of the room seeing that he had been shot down by a mere mortal and to go along with that she was a women not she was a bitch to think that she can back talk a god the right term is bitch. But a pretty dame good looking one he stopped for a moment smirked tell Clint said "shot down by a girl some god." "Loki!" a call from behind him Loki turns around to find the thing that he dreaded most his older brother Thor.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Loki, dear god how great you look" Thor boomed. "don't you think that's a bit gay" Loki muttered as he turns back around to go bother the girl in the other room. As they hear a scream they both look at each other then run right in to her room as they see the coffee and half eaten bagel on the floor. She was holding her head as she falls to her knees. Loki and Thor were dumbfounded they didn't know what to do. She started to mutter in strange tongue Thor didn't know what the hell she was saying but Loki knew that she was getting controlled from someone. He runs up to her and removes her hands off her head. Holding on to her he feels her calm down. she opens her eyes and they were a strange shade of purple. She mutters to him "why do you hate everyone...even yourself?" then she passes out Thor had left the room and Loki stayed and let her sleep, more likely he wanted to think.

They echoed through his head the words he last heard from the girl he wanted to know her name. "Dammit" he muttered to himself as he left the room. Know the next part of his plan was to go talk to Tony this wont be fun. Thor hadn't left his lab in Stark Tower. He came up from behind Loki and said "so did you have fun" as Loki jumps in his shoes. "What do you mean" Loki asks trying to cover up for how startled he was. Thor laughed as he hits Loki rather hard not knowing his strength, "Brother you know what I mean in bed you took rather long to get out of there." Loki blushes and yells " you idiot you left even though nothing happened I was thinking.."as Thor interrupts " I was kidding your so red". Loki turns on his heels and comes face to face with her. " So that's your name, Loki I like it, it fits you" she says with a smile. Thor then asks "So whats your name?", "Demistry and you", "Thor". She then holds out her hand to shake "well its very nice to meet you Thor." There was a strange feeling coming up in Loki he couldn't figure out what, hate, love, pain, no it cant be it.

It was Jealousy


End file.
